


Upon the Wind

by deskclutter



Category: Fables
Genre: Gen, kidfic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter





	Upon the Wind

_   
**[October 6] Whose woods these are I think I know**   
_

 

_Whose woods these are I think I know._  
_His house is in the village, though;_  
_He will not see me stopping here_  
_To watch his woods fill up with snow._  
_  
-Robert Frost, Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening  
_

  
**Upon the Wind**   


Hello child, say the winds. He can hear them grinning slyly with invisible mouths with their invisible hands reaching out to touch him and catch him and toy with him like a cat plays with a mouse.

Don't be foolish! one of them shrieks. He's the North Wind's grandson, you fools!

He trembles because he's scared and he misses his mommy and she didn't tell him what to do when this happened. Go find daddy, she had said. Can you do that baby?

Yes, yes, he can, because he's made mommy cry and he has to make up for that. He screws up his courage.

Don't touch me! he blows out, scattering a way through them. He leaves them with one last puff of breath and dashes away.

Stupid, stupid, someone mutters, and he doesn't know if it's his thoughts or his thoughts of mommy or one of the winds he blew away.

Mommy, he thinks. I'm scared. What if I can't find daddy? What if daddy says, no, go away, I don't want you? what if I--

Suddenly he knows the scent on this tree, and this howl on the air and look, these woods carry the scent-image of a big wolf with burning eyes...

_Daddy!_

Somewhere in the woods, a huge wolf raises his head to scent the wind. Snow, he thinks, and lopes off to find the ghostcry from one of his cubs that's lingering on the wind.

* * *

Shutup, OTP plus father/son type thing. Ghost is totally my favourite of their kids.

 


End file.
